


Our Time Now

by indievous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, Love Confessions, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indievous/pseuds/indievous
Summary: Just a cute little Scorbus drabble I originally had on Wattpad and then decided to move here! Contains spoilers from the Cursed Child - the biggest one is literally in the first sentence. I don't recommend reading this until after you've gotten through the play!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again: contains spoilers.

Not long after the events had unfolded with the time-turner and Voldemort's daughter, things returned to normal. Scorpius and Albus returned to Hogwarts to continue their education, and more importantly prepare for their fourth year exams. They were still thought of as the "losers" of their year, but they didn't let it bother them. The two boys didn't need the approval of their classmates – they had each other, and that was enough for them.

Surprisingly enough, Scorpius seemed to have given up on pursuing Rose. Though he'd asked her out right after their return and was determined to marry her despite her rejection of him, he hadn't made any efforts of doing so. He didn't even speak of her anymore.

He spent his time by Albus' side, mostly, and his presence was a tad awkward for the Potter boy at times.

Whenever Albus would look at him, the blond boy couldn't hold his gaze. He would immediately blush and look away, almost as if he were embarrassed to have been watching his friend. Many times the brunet would ask if Scorpius was alright, but he was always adamant in insisting that yes, yes he was, now could they please go back to studying?

"You are worried about studying for your exams?" Albus would joke, gently poking at his best friend. "You're the brightest in our year – you've nothing to worry about!"

This comment was always met with an incoherent mumble before the pair fell back into silence. Albus wondered what was going on with his friend, and the more he thought about it, the less he found himself able to stop thinking about it. Or, more specifically, him.

The middle Potter child would never have thought himself attracted to boys, much less his best friend. But it became more and more apparent the way his heart would flutter when he woke up in the mornings to find Scorpius, messy-haired and drowsy, pulling on his robes at the end of his bed. It became harder to ignore the way he felt complete with the Malfoy boy by his side, and horrifically empty when they had to part ways for the only period they didn't share.

He was strong with Scorpius by his side, and weak without. Had that not been declared once before?

On a chilly February night they found themselves perched in the Slytherin common room, huddled by the blazing fire with a blanket wrapped around their shoulders. They pored over their A History of Magic textbooks, hastily scribbling down any information they deemed important.

Too lost in his reading, Albus didn't notice when Scorpius began to drift off to sleep. He heard the soft sound of the book closing, but didn't look up until he felt a sudden weight against his right side.

"Scor-" The boy began to say, but closed his mouth when he glanced over and saw his friend asleep and propped against his body. His heart fluttered in his chest, his shoulder felt exceptionally warm where Scorpius was touching it. The blond subconsciously nuzzled his head into Albus' neck, and like it was second nature to him the Potter boy wrapped his arm around Scorpius' waist.

What should he do? If someone came down and saw them like this, they would certainly hold this over their heads for the rest of their school days. And Albus didn't want that, couldn't have that. Would Scorpius even remember this when he woke up?

Biting his lip in deep thought, Albus wondered if he could carry his best friend up to their beds. They were roughly the same size, and he wasn't weak. Scorpius was stronger, of course, but only because he was trying to get on their house's Quidditch team. He sighed. It was worth a shot.

Nudging their books off to the side, he shrugged the blanket off of them and stood, his arm still wrapped firmly around his friend. He stumbled slightly as he adjusted his grip, accidentally rousing Scorpius from his sleep in the process.

"Al?" The boy mumbled, still putting most of his weight on his friend. "What's going on?"

"You fell asleep." Albus whispered as he brushed stray hair from the boy's eyes. "We're going to bed. Can you help me out here, you're not exactly light."

"S'mean." He grumbled, and the brunet was shocked at how cute he found that simple response. "Okay."

Scorpius pulled himself away from Albus, leaving their bodies cold where the other's touch was now absent, and steadied. Still half asleep, however, he held out his hand to his friend. Albus only hesitated a moment before he took it, and they tangled their fingers together.

"I've always liked you, you know." Albus heard himself say, and wasn't shocked to realize that it was true. "Since we met on the train all those years ago. I think... I think Delphi was right when she said we belonged together. I just didn't know how she meant it until now."

The Malfoy son smiled a crooked, genuine smile. He was definitely awake now. "Now do you see why I went after Rose, knowing I would only fail?"

Albus did know, but he wanted to hear the boy say it anyway.

"It was my own feeble attempt at disguising the feelings I had for you. I didn't think – didn't expect – that you could ever return them. That you ever would."

It was quiet for a moment as both boys watched each other, their smiling faces lit up by the fire light.

"Kiss me." Scorpius mumbled finally, and Albus didn't hesitate. He leaned in until their lips were just a hair's length apart and paused, feeling the warmth of the boy's breath on his skin. But his heart gave a leap and he couldn't wait a moment longer, and he sealed off the space between them.

Albus' free hand lifted from his side and snaked around the blond's back, grabbing a fistful of his cloak and tugging him closer. He felt it as Scorpius gave a chuckle and returned the embrace.

"As much as I'd love to continue snogging down here," Albus whispered when they broke for air, "I don't fancy being caught by Peeves nor anyone else. Let's get up to bed."

A grimace crossed Scorpius' face at the very thought of the Poltergeist finding them like this, and didn't even think to argue. He swiftly picked up their books and the blanket, mumbling a spell to put the fire out. "Shall we go?"

The room was now covered in darkness, but they didn't need the light to know where they were going. Together they ascended the stairs and to their dorm, where they left their stuff on the trunks by their beds and crawled under the covers.

Scorpius, now completely restless and awake, turned on his side to watch Albus, who comically was mirroring his position.

"Everything is going to change now for us, isn't it?" He asked, the ghost of a frown etching his lips.

"Probably," Albus whispered back, but his smile portrayed no fear on his end. "But that's okay. You and I - we've seen the past and lived the future. Our time is now."

And for the first time in both of their short lives, they finally knew that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
